Smithing
: For information on training this skill, see the Smithing training article. Smithing is one of several skills in . It allows players to make armour and weapons to sell to other players or to use for themselves. Unlike Mining, Fishing, and Woodcutting, which are gathering skills, Smithing is a production skill. It takes raw materials obtained from a gathering skill, in this case mining, and makes something else. It is popular because it can make a profit, and lets you provide equipment for you and your friends. Smithing has two distinct parts: smelting, which is taking the ores from Mining and turning them into metal bars, and forging, which is taking those bars and turning them into metal items. Tools Although most of the times the Smithing skill requires for players to make use of the hammer, there are some additional tools that they may seldomly make use of. The Gauntlets of goldsmithing is a quest reward from Family Crest and although the cannon ammo mould is tradable, players still need to have completed the Dwarf Cannon quest to make use of it. Smelting bubble is visible above their head.]] Once you've acquired all the ores you need, you need to smelt them into bars. Furnace locations consist of: * North of the Al Kharid bank * In the center of Falador * East Ardougne * Entrana * Just north of Lumbridge * Shilo Village (requires 20gp fee) * First level of Underground Pass after the tiled traps * Zanaris * Wilderness Deadly Red Spider Ruins The Al Kharid furnace is considered to be the most efficient because of its small distance from the bank. Below is a table of bars, experience, and ores required: * 100% when using Superheat item ** 33.75 experience when smelting a gold bar with the gauntlets of goldsmithing Forging Forging requires using a metal bar on an anvil with hammer in inventory. Anvils are located at the following places: * Doric's hut north of Falador * Dwarven Mine south-east of the General Store * Port Khazard * Seers' Village * Tai Bwo Wannai * Thurgo's Peninsula * Varrock (south of the west bank) * Varrock (Horvik's Armour Shop) * West Ardougne * Wilderness Bat house * Wilderness Spider ruins * Yanille Bronze *Fatigue: 0.267% per bar smithed Iron *Fatigue: 0.533% per bar smithed Steel *Fatigue: 0.8% per bar smithed* * Smithing cannonballs at a furnace requires a Cannon ammo mould from the Dwarf Cannon quest. The fatigue received is 0.533% per cannonball. Gold * Smithing Golden Bowls requires the player to have started the Legend's Quest Mithril *Fatigue: 1.066% per bar smithed Adamantite *Fatigue: 1.333% per bar smithed Runite *Fatigue: 1.6% per bar smithed Legendary Dragon Square Shield + = At level 60 smithing you can repair the Dragon Square Shield. You will need both the left square half, an extremely rare drop from various monsters, and the right square half, purchased from Legends' Guild store for 750,000 coins. Hammering the shield at an anvil gives 75 smithing experience. Boosts Quests The following quests give Smithing experience rewards: * Hero's Quest - XP = Level \times 50 + 75 * The Knight's Sword - XP = Level \times 375 + 350 * Legend's Quest - XP = (Level + 1) \times 150 (optional; 4x) * Tourist Trap - XP = (Level + 1) \times 150 (optional; 2x) he following quests give additional rewards to Smithing: * Legend's Quest - The ability to smith Golden Bowls * Tourist Trap - The ability to smith dart tips * Coal can be used on a furnace with iron ore in the player's inventory to smelt steel bars. This does not work with any other bar which requires coal to create. * Drinking a dwarven stout temporarily increases a player's smithing level by 1 * "Bluerose13x" is the first known player to reach level 99 Smithing.w:c:rsplayers:Bluerose13x * If a player were to mine their own ores entirely they would accrue approx. 39,700,000 mining XP (this is calculated using various smithing methods, mostly by smithing steel platebodies) Category:Smithing Category:Hero's Quest Category:Legend's Quest Category:The Knight's Sword Category:Tourist Trap Category:Dwarf Cannon